Scarlett vs Crimson
by MafiaBosses
Summary: Misunderstandings happen, y'know? But apparently, they aren't supposed to be as dangerous as this. One shot.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail or their characters; same goes for Naruto.**

* * *

Erza's POV

I was in a wedding boutique trying on different wedding dresses while having Jellal verdict me. I finally found the perfect dress when out of the blue, someone stepped on my wedding dress, causing me to trip and fall but luckily before I actually hit the ground, Jellal caught me. Whoever stepped on my dress ripped it and is going to pay.

Kushina's POV

I was looking for a dress to wear to Minato's best friend's wedding. Afterall, the dresses here are more suitable for wedding functions and I want to look my best for Minato. I spotted a beautiful dress approximately 12 meters in front of me. I dashed to it but on the way, my foot had contact with someone's dress, causing her dress to rip and her, herself, to fall.

Before I could even start on an apology, the girl whipped around with what seemed to be an armour for a top and a dark blue skirt. I assume she possessed a set of powers that enabled he to changed clothes..maybe armours even.

Third Person's POV

Erxa whipped around to face Kushina. She glared at her while activating her magic, taking two sowrds out of their respective magic circles.

"E-Erza, calm d-down we can get uh.. a new dress,kay?", Jellal stuttered as he tried to calm down his pissed fiancé. Erza replied with a mere look that stated 'I-will-rip-you-to-shreds-if-you-interfere'. Jellal just kept his mouth shut in fear of being ripped into shreds. At the same time, he felt pity for whoever the crimson-haired woman probably didn't know what she was against. I mean, once Erza got on a rampage, nothing would be able to seize her from her utmost disastrous actions and there was only a small exception of those who had potential of stopping her; Gildarts, Makarov, Laxus or perhaps Mavis; but , of course, that can't be said with certainty.

" Sorry for ruining our dress,miss. I hope you'll forgive me. I'll pay for it." Kushina apologised in such a calm yet worried manner, adding a sheepish smile as she did. Erza looked at her once, amber flames glowing in her eyes, before equipping her sword in her 'closet'.

"Okay, I'm sorry for snapping like that, I went crazy just because of something as small as your husband's ****, if you have a husband of course.." Erza said in her cheerful tone, of course, with sarcasm spreading through her words like pure venom.

"What di you say about my husband?" Kushina spat with a low tone and her bands were covering her eyes. Tension filled the air as she did so much that a killing intent was radiating as her aura. Sensing her killing intent, Erza took out her two swords, eyes narrowing as she prepared herself into her oh-so-famous battle stance.

Suddenly, two shurikans came flying to Erza's direction. The attack was so sudden that she _barely_ managed to dodge one whilst she deflected the other one with her sword. She realised the strength of her opponent was something to worry about.

"Do I take that as a declaration of battle?" Erza inquired while thrusting her sword forward, her voice thick with iciness.

"Take it however you want.",Kushina replied; a twisted smile forming in place of her neutral look. After she replied, Kushina disappeared from her spot. She reappeared behind Erza with an attempt to punch her. instinct kicked in; Erza jumped out of the way just before the attack hit her. the chakra-infused punch was so strong that it created a crater.

"Perhaps we should take this outside. we might destroy this place." Erza suggested.

Upon reaching the field, Erza immediately changed. Her Heaven Wheel armour glimmered in the daylight in full glory. Many swords appeared above Kushina. She dodged the attack and she threw many kunais. With Earza deflecting all of them with her swords, the kunais landed on the floor. When she took a closer look, the kunais had, well, something a quaint unexpected from her rival, they had bombs the type made of paper. In an instant, the bombs exploded.

"Got her," Kushina said, smirking with victory and a tad of mockery.

"Keep dreaming." Erza said as she suddenly appeared behind Kushina, her flight armour equipped unto her.

Jellal, who followed the two red heads to the field, watched on in horror as the two demons fought it out. Now, the crimson haired woman was releasing.. chains (?) from her body, they grasped towards Erza, who was in the air in her Black Wing armour. The field was so destroyed that it seemed to be fading into oblivion.

-meanwhile-

"Hmm.. I've got a bad feeling." Minato murmured to himself.

"I think I better see if Kushina is okay," Minato said before he teleported to Kushina's place.

"When he was where Kushina was located, a big spiky-like sword came at him; it missed him by a hairs length. A crater was created on the ground beside him.

Erza's POV

I saw a figure in the smoke. If you're wondering where the smoke came from, my only explanation is that damn woman threw a smoke bomb. Beneath the smoke screen, she threw kunais and shurikans at me. Only the Purgatory armour could withstand it. But the chains she releases were containing a special kind of chakra flowing through it. Part of my Black Wing armour was destroyed because of it. That said a lot.

I struck the figure with my sword but I missed it by a few mere millimetres. the smoke finally cleared; only from me to see a blonde haired man looking at me with wide eyes; shock circulated in my veins. I changed back into my normal armour.

"Who are you?" we both asked in unison.

" Minato, what are you doing here?" The crimson head asked.

" Kushina! What on earth is happening? Why does this place look like a battlefield?" Minato sweatdropped when he saw the once empty field, which of course was ruined by the two of us.

" 'Miss You-ripped-my-dress and I are fighting' should answer your second question." The crimson head answered whilst glaring at me.

" Don't call me that, my name's Erza Scarlett, you incompetent crimson head!"  
I shouted at her.

" Don't call me that either!I have a name too y'know! It's Uzumaku Kushina!" Kushina shrieked back.

"W-wait.." Jellal and blondy stuttered.

"What?!" Both of us screamed while glaring at Jellal and blondy.

"Well.. Erza-chan.. this is Namikaze Minato,m-my best friend and also my best man, and K-Kushina-san.. his uh.. wife.." Jellal managed to choke the words out of his mouth. I was awstruck.

"K-Kushina dear, we are supposed to go to Erza-san's wedding next week." The one now identified as Minato said.

"So you are the woman my fiancé mentioned!" I exclaimed.

"And you, my husband."


End file.
